Switching
by sassybiatch
Summary: 2 years after their tryst, Hermione was shocked to see Blaise in the restaurant she is working for. Not only that, after a short while, Draco came in to the scene as well. What do they need from her. Non-magical. Sequel to Hitchin'
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a sequel to Hitchin. I just fell in love with the plot I came up with and I can't help but to make a story out of it. Reviews please._

**Warnings: Swearing, Pure Smut, Anal Sex, Rimming, Foursome, Yaoi/male to male, fem to male, multi partners…don't like don't read. You've been warned**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter and I do not profit with this story. This is something written based on something I read long time ago.**

**Switching**

**Chapter 1 : The Proposal**

It was a busy Friday and it's already half past four, thirty more minutes though. Hermione is about to finish her hours, she was just cleaning a few more tables and then she will call it a day. There were still a lot of customers dining in when a posh metallic silver Porsche stopped and parked right in front of the restaurant. It was quite unusual to see an expensive car parking in front of the place she works for, as it is not part of the luxurious destinations of rich people. '_Why do I have a feeling I've seen that car before?_' she thought to herself but then shrugged it off and continued with her work. She can't help but to look when the car door opened and the driver stepped out. She gasped as she recognised who it is.

How can she forget who that man is. He was her first and only intimate partner ever. Blaise Zabini was standing in the parking lot of the not-so-high-end restaurant she is working for, he glanced around before looking at his watch. With a sigh, he strode off and entered the restaurant. Hermione, with a surge of panic, suddenly did not know what to do. She was caught in between continuing whatever she was doing or dashing into the kitchen and hide. The said damn man was walking his way towards her. '_I'm doomed!_' she thought.

Upon seeing her when he entered the door, Blaise approached Hermione and sat at the table she is currently wiping. She stilled as he sat and somewhat stopped breathing. "Mione, breathe. Relax, it's just me" Blaise drawled out to the woman who seemed to freeze on the spot. "Uhm…le-let me just g-go and get the menu so you can order sir" she stammered as she was about to go to the counter and get the said menu. He grabbed her wrist before she could turn around and leave.

"There's no need for that. I'm just waiting for someone and wait for you to get off at the same time. Are you free tonight? We have a proposal for you." Blaise said in a serious tone. Before she could answer, she saw the man in front of her turned to look at the car that was about to park beside his. It was a flashing red Ferrari 458 Spyder and was driven by a man with platinum blonde hair.

The said blonde stepped out of the car and walked towards the restaurant door. He walked towards their table and as he reached them, he stooped down to give a kiss to Blaise's lips before he sat down. Hermione's eyes widened at the display in front of her '_They're gay?!_' she asked herself. Blaise chuckled as he saw the surprised look of the waitress. "Mione, I want you to meet Draco. He is one of my life partners. Draco, this is Mione. The one that I've been telling you guys about" Draco, the blonde guy offered his hand out and she shook hands with him with a blush. She had a feeling of dread for the reason of their presence tonight.

"So what time do you get off?" Draco asked her. "Uhm…I'm off in five minutes…I'll just go ahead change and grab my stuff at the back and then head out. Are we going somewhere?" she asked them. Blaise grinned at her "Yeah babe, just make it quick." She blushed at his response and turned to go back to the kitchens to drop off the plates and utensils on the tray from the table she just cleaned. After a few minutes, she appeared wearing her casual clothes of tight faded jeans and baby tee accentuating her slim figure.

Both men eyed on her and Blaise gave a wolf whistle while Draco just grinned at her. She blushed at the looks that they were giving her. "So where are going?" she asked them. "It's a surprise, besides there is no need to worry alright?" Blaise answered her in a smug way as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders while he held Draco's hand on his right. The blonde chuckled "No need to worry there Mione. We're harmless, we're just going to take you out to a private place where we can talk. Did Blaise mention a proposal we have for you?" "Yeah, he did. Okay if you say so." She said as she leaned into Blaise's body as they walk across the parking lot.

"I think it's best if you ride with me, just so Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome over there wouldn't get his hands on you" Draco indicated to Mione as Blaise feigned hurt at the accusation, which they all ended up laughing. As Draco opened up the door for her, she got in and strapped the seatbelt on. Once the blonde has seated on the driver's seat, he rolled the window down to talk to Blaise "Race you there handsome!" he said and Blaise just replied "Yeah! See you both there sweethearts!" and both their cars sped off.

"Hold on tight there, love" Draco told the woman beside him. Trying to relieve her panic from the fast driving of the blonde "How long have you been together?" she asked. The blonde looked at her "Well, like since birth" he answered with a smile. He broke into laughter after seeing her confused look "Hey! What's so funny and look where we're going!" she snapped at him. Once he got hold of himself "Sorry bout that. It's like this, me, Blaise and Harry who is our other partner in life are childhood friends. Our parents are business partners and technically belong to the same elite circle. We grew up together, hang out, and go to school together and all that stuff. We practically know each other better than ourselves." He explained. "Oh, and then you sort of fell for each other. How conventional" and then she snorted.

Draco just shook his head and chuckled "So, you don't find it disgusting? You know…Blaise shagging you even though he's with us" he looked at her sceptically. She looked at him for a moment before she answered "I'm sure he told you how we met. I'm not the type to judge him or you since I myself seem to have some moral issues. Other than that, I'm actually fine with that. You guys seem to be happy for what you have. After what happened to us, I kind of have to lie low with my relationship and extracurricular activities." Hermione smiled at Draco before she looked out the window.

"That's great to hear. I mean not everybody thinks like you. Thank you though for sharing your thought." The blonde told her as he placed a tentative hand on her arm. Hermione looked at him "I haven't had an easy life after we met. I had to struggle to get by in that school I went to since I just got to go there because of scholarship. It is indeed a harsh world. It's nice to see that once in a while I get a chance to feel somebody happy and content around me. Even though for just a couple of minutes." She looked at him and smiled though he noticed that the smile did not reach her eyes, there's something in her eyes, sadness perhaps.

"That's deep. You seem to have a lot of thoughts running in your head. Want to share? It might make you feel better, you know? Consider me as a friend from now on." Draco offered as he moved his hand from her arm to hold her hand and squeeze it. "Thank you Draco" Hermione replied as she placed her free hand on top of his hand which is holding her other hand. "We're here" Draco informed her, as he parked the car. A few minutes later, Blaise's Porsche parked beside Draco's Ferrari.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked her companions as they met in between their cars. She looked around for some clues to know where they are. "We're here in High Holborn. We just have to have you ready for dinner first. We have a reservation at Alain Ducasse at eight sharp. We're just waiting for Harry as it looks like his car isn't here yet" Draco answered with an exasperated sigh at the latter part of his response. "I'll call him, no need to start a fuss" Blaise intervened as he immediately saw a start of a tantrum. Just as Blaise was about to dial Harry's number, a shining black Lamborghini Aventador made its way to park on the other side of Draco's car. Just then, the driver stepped out of the car.

"It's about time? Where the hell have you been?" Draco screeched at the new arrival. The said man strode over to them and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him in for a breath taking kiss. It seemed like forever before they broke apart and for the newly arrived man to face Blaise and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You always seem to know how to shut the fuck out of Blondie here" Blaise said with a chuckle as he received a scowl from his said lover.

Hermione was quite amused and awkward at the same time with the exchange. "Oh, by the way. Mione I'd like you to meet Harry, our other life partner. Harry this is Mione. And no need to fret, we've just been here for five minutes. You know how Draco tends to overreact" Blaise finished as he introduced the two. Harry eyed her before he extended his hand to her. She shook his hand and looked him in the eye. He is like his lovers in a way except that he seems snobbish.

Draco has platinum blonde locks which is slicked back, silver grey eyes and pale skin. Blaise has black hair which is cut clean, chocolate brown eyes and dark skin. Harry appears to be a semi mix of both, he has raven black hair like Blaise' but with that just-shagged effect, emerald green eyes and pale skin like Draco's. All of them are fit, handsome and rich. Draco has this spoiled and demanding aura, as Blaise has that gentle and carefree attitude while Harry has that snobbish and more serious look in him.

"So we finally get to meet the girl who Blaise can't seem to stop talking about. He wouldn't stop unless we agree to go with his plan. I'm Harry James Potter, Harry for short, pleased to meet you Mione." Harry said as he shook her hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it. Hermione blushed at his action "Hermione Jean Granger, but you can call me Mione. You sure are formal than these two here." She said as she gestured to Draco and Blaise. Harry just chuckled.

"Shall we?" Harry extended his arm for Hermione to hold onto as she took it, he led them to a salon. "What are we doing in a salon?" she asked her companions. "You need a makeover and don't worry, it's on us" Draco informed her. They were met by the receptionist and assisted them. They were led to a waiting room while Hermione was led to a seat wherein she will be attended to in a short while. Harry handed over two shopping bags to the receptionist as he gave her instructions on how they would like her to look like.

After two hours, Hermione appeared before the three men who gaped at her. She is now wearing a long back baby pink tube chiffon dress with silver rhinestones on the waist. The dress is paired with two inched silver stilettos. Her hair is worn down into curls and with light makeup. "Wow! You look gorgeous." Harry was the first to recover and the other two nodded. Draco stepped forward as he offered his arm to her which she clung onto while sporting a blush.

They arrived at Alain Ducasse on schedule and were ushered to a private room. They were served with food ordered from the Privilege Menu of the restaurant and Vieilles Vignes for their wine. As they were having dinner, Blaise looked at Harry and seeing that none of his lovers are willing to open up the topic that led them to that dinner. "So, how come you are working at that restaurant instead of studying?" the dark skinned man inquired. Hermione looked up and swallowed before she answered "I can't afford to go to college that's why I'm working my ass off in that god damn restaurant. I don't make that much but at least I get to save up money for me to go to college." She said carelessly if they got a bit ticked off with her cursing.

Draco chuckled "Why do you want to go to college badly? Honestly school sucks especially if you've got nasty professors which are very hard to please." "No offense but with brats like you, you wouldn't understand my reasoning" she said as she continued to pick on her food. "Why don't you try us. You'll never know right." Harry challenged her. Hermione sighed "As I guess you all know, I am not from a well off family. My mother works as a waitress at a diner that merely supports our day to day living. My father passed away earlier this year and he isn't usually much of a help around back then when he was still alive. Just dependent on the jobseeker's allowance which he usually takes advantage on just so he can keep up with vices. I want to make a difference for my life, I have an ambition and that is what pushes me to work every day to save up for college in order for me to have a better opportunity." She pointed out to the three men whose whole attention were now on her.

"Wow. I didn't know you had all those angst in you. I mean, with how we've met and all" Blaise was the first one to speak after her speech. "I'm sorry to hear what you're going thru and what you've been thru." Harry said as he looked thoughtfully at her. "Enough of that. I don't need your pity. So how come you appeared at the restaurant and how were you able to track me down Blaise?" she asked with a bitter laugh.

"Oh that" Blaise chuckled and then continued "Well, you might have forgotten the fact that I know where you live. Every now and then, whenever I get the chance I kind of passed by your house and with regard to the fact of knowing where you work….well we hired an investigator for that ─" and whatever he was about to say after was cut off. "What the hell do you mean you hired an investigator? And it has been 2 years since that day." she huffed out with a deadly look.

Draco then decided to intervene "Look Mione, I know it seems kind of shitty but you see…we need something from you and it might gain you a lot of things back". "I know it is unusual to have people following on your trail but what Draco is trying to say, we can help you and you can help us" Harry elaborated for her. "And with regard to the why-only-now question. Well you see, I haven't even had the slightest idea where you've been going and what have you been doing after that day. We have a proposal for you Mione" Blaise blatantly told her.

"I may sway both ways but I will never leave Harry and Draco. You are my friend and I've considered you that since that fateful night even though what we did isn't the usual thing that friends usually do. But trust us on this one. Please hear us out." Blaise continued seeing several emotions on the woman's face at the moment. "Okay, wait up. I don't even know you guys that well for me to trust you full. I just had a one off with you and for the both of you, I practically just met you! I don't have fucking clue of what you want or what you need from me! Who the hell are you people?" she practically ranted out.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am the only son and heir of one of the owners of MPZ Holdings, Lucius Malfoy. This meeting was actually planned by Blaise in order for us to get to know you." The blonde informed her and looked at his lovers for support. "As I have mentioned earlier, I am Harry James Potter and also an only son and heir of the other owners of MPZ Holdings, James Potter. And yes, what Draco was saying earlier is true, you might be our only chance." Harry said as he slid his hand to hold hers. Hermione flinched at the touch but eventually relaxed against it. "And how about you Blaise? Don't tell me, that the last remaining owner of MPZ holdings is your father too?" she looked at the dark skinned man.

"Quite correct sweetie, but not really." Blaise sighed as he thought of a way on how to go about their proposal to her. "Indeed, I am Blaise Antonio Zabini, the one and only son slash heir of the last of the three owners of MPZ Holdings which is my mother, Arabella Zabini. So would you like to hear our proposal?" he asked the brunette. Hermione looked at each one of them incredulously, as if all three of them informed her that they are one and the same person. "Uhm…when you said MPZ Holdings, did you mean to say the largest investor in Europe and the three people you've mentioned, the most powerful names in business? Are you for real?" they just nodded at her sheepishly. She brought her hands to her face.

"What do you want from me?" she asked meekly. "You see Mione, we received information that someone is bribing our parents to have us married off to someone we don't like and will never like." Harry answered as a starter. "And what do I have to do with that?" was the brunette's response. "It's like this, if the said man can get his way to have our parents approve of the engagement he is pursuing, not only are we forced to separate and marry his icky granddaughters but he is also after the hard earned money that our parents have worked on for many years." Draco supplied. "Who is this man? And why do you despise him and his granddaughters that much?" she asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Have you heard of the name Albus Dumbledore?" Blaise asked her and she nodded. "The Vice President of MPZ Holdings right?" she said. "Yeah, that's him alright. Well apparently, he's been suspected to be pocketing more money than he should have been and has come up with this fucking plan of marrying us to his god forsaken granddaughters." Harry said as he rolled his eyes at the mention of 'granddaughters'. "Why are you so against the ladies? I mean, have you even met them?" she blurted out. "Oh we've met them once. They are like fame-seeking, ill-mannered, social climbing leeches that wants to get hooked up with the most eligible bachelors of Britain." Draco answered in behalf of his lovers.

"So what are they like?" she asked, amusement evident in her voice. "Well, the one I've got paired with is called Daphne Greengrass. It was her mother who happens to be Dumbles daughter, I think all three of them actually, they're mothers are Dumbles daughters. Well, she is pretty but fuck! She doesn't have table manners and she takes on every opportunity she gets to pose for photographers for a photo with me which I hate!" Blaise told them. "Wait til you hear about her sister, Astoria who was paired up with me. She's pretty as well but she stinks. She's also nasty with the people who work for us like she owns them when in fact they merely get on by if not for their grandfather's support. Their parents are so into drugs and have been brought in and out of the precinct, which would tint our names by the way. Why act so bitchy when in fact you don't have every right to do so." Draco added.

"Lucky for you. The one I got stuck with is named Ginny Weasley. Well, she's not that bad to look at but she just can't her god damn hands to herself. She was trying to touch me in every way possible. And not only that, she even attempted to kiss me in front of those effing paparazzi." Harry said with disgust evident on his face. At the mention of the name of the girl paired with Harry, Hermione's eyes lit up as she recognized that name. "Did you say Weasley?" she asked looking at Harry. "Why? Don't tell me you know her?" was Harry's response. "Well, the last guy I went out with was named Ronald Weasley and he did mention that he has a sister named Ginny. Does she have red hair and freckles as well?" "Yeah, she does. I'm surprised you haven't seen the papers before. One photo actually got published but the others were destroyed of course" the emerald eyed man smirked.

"So, it appears that they are attracted to you because of your money and fame. What have I got to do with this?" she asked them as she looked at each of them. "Here's how it goes. You become our lover exclusively until such time that you can provide us each an heir. We don't care if it's a son or a daughter as long as you get to give us a child each. And once it has been done, you can get to go on with your life and do what you want" Harry laid out the proposal to her. "And what do I gain from that" she countered. "We get to send you off to college, provide you a house of your own, and give you monthly allowance. Oh and we will get you a car as well. No strings attached." Draco answered her.

"What if I want to keep the children and hand over total custody to you?" she asked quietly. That shocked them "Well, if you want to keep them but allow us to provide for them and have them be a proper heir to be welcomed by the elite society then that is fine by me. How about you guys?" Harry looked at his lovers. "I don't see any problem with that. They get to grow up with their mother and eventually get to see us and spend time with us." Blaise answered first then looked at Draco. "Yeah, that's fine with me" was all Draco's answer.

"Will you have others besides me and your partners? And do I get to live with you guys as well or not?" she followed up. "We never had other male partners other than ourselves, with the other sex, well. Once you agree, all four of us will be exclusive and also none of this tryst gets to the media. We've kept it low ever since the beginning, though I think they know. They are just forced to shut it or it will be the end of their careers." Draco answered for them.

"How about if they question the identity of the mother of your children? What will you tell them? And what if the children asks" there were a lot of questions she had but those are the most important as of now. "No worries there darling. That is why we are sending you to a great school and support you on your chosen career so that you will have a name for yourself that will back up your persona. And leave the rest of clearing up the mess to us. Once you agree to this, no one will ever dare cross you. With the children questioning, we will tell them the truth once they are old enough to understand. We know that this is quite crazy but believe us, we will do anything we can for them to understand us. We will take care of you Mione, so don't worry too much, alright?" Harry told her as he stood behind her to wrap his arms around her and she allowed it.

"So what do you say?" Blaise asked with a hint of begging in his voice. "Alright, if you promise to take care of me and do it, I don't see any reason to say no. do I have to sign a contract or something for this?" she said as she relaxed into Harry's embrace. "Tomorrow, when we pick you up. You must be prepared and already broken ties with whoever you are currently seeing right now and then once you've settled at home, then you will sign a contract." Harry filled her in. "I am not seeing anyone. I stopped dating after that failed relationship with Weasley." She said with a tinge of hurt in her voice.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is a sequel to Hitchin. I just fell in love with the plot I came up with and I can't help but to make a story out of it. No one has done beta on this one so forgive me for some of the babbles in here. Reviews please._

**Warnings: Swearing, Pure Smut, Anal Sex, Rimming, Foursome, Yaoi/male to male, fem to male, multi partners…don't like don't read. You've been warned**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter and I do not profit with this story. This is something written based on something I read long time ago.**

**Switching**

**Chapter 2: Moving In**

They offered to drop Hermione off at her house but she refused. According to her, she doesn't want to stir suspicions from her neighbours in order for them to gossip about her and cause her mother trouble. That night, she got home at around midnight in time to see her mother preparing for bed. She knocked on the slightly ajar door and heard a soft "come in".

She went in and spoke with her mother and informed her that she will be going away for an indefinite time to work abroad. Hermione also mentioned that while working, she will try to study as well and try to send her remittances whenever she has extra. Her mother sniffed and apologized to her for not being able to provide everything that she's supposed to have but she just hugged her "No mom. You're more than enough for me. I'm doing this so that even though it might be late for you, you'll at least get a chance to enjoy the latter part of your life." That night, she slept with her mom.

The morning after, Hermione was packing her stuff when she heard a knock on the door. She found a brunette man behind the door "Can I help you?" she asked. "Hi, my name is Neville. I'm a friend of Harry's. They kind of asked me if I can pick you up and bring you to their house. May I come in?" the man smiled at her. She stuttered "Uhm…y-yeah...sure come in please" and stepped back to allow him to enter.

After a few minutes, they were on their way to her lovers' place. Breaking the silence between them "I'm sorry. You must be wondering why I am the one here instead of them." Neville told her as he smiled. Hermione shook her head "Nope, kind of figured that out. They're busy people and I'm just no one in particular, so no big deal with that. Where are we headed anyway?" she asked as she chuckled. Although he heard her chuckle, he noticed the longing in her voice.

"We're heading to their flat in Islington, Grimmauld Place to be exact." He hesitated for a while but then added "It's not that you are not important to them. It also doesn't mean that they are ashamed or scared of being seen with you…well they are indeed scared, but it's more of being protective. They don't want to be seen with you so that it wouldn't cause you or your mother any issues with the paparazzi. I heard from them that you were actually bothered that your mother might be the talk of town once this gets out of hand." He went ahead and told her even though she already said she didn't want to hear it. She looked at him and smiled.

"We're here" Neville said as he pulled over in front of red bricked upper class flats. He opened the door for her and helped her with her things. '_I didn't realize that they live near where I am. Islington is not far from where I live. No wonder it wasn't hard for them to locate me._' She thought to herself as she the door was again opened for her by Neville. Draco was on his way down when he saw the pair entered "Hey lover boys! They're here!" he called to Harry and Blaise who stepped out of the room looking flushed. Upon seeing the two who just emerged from a room upstairs, Hermione blushed seeing that their arrival might have interrupted something.

Draco chuckled upon seeing Hermione's reaction to his lovers' appearance. She just shook her head and fumbled with the straps of her backpack. "This way Mione." Draco led her to the study where a brunette man around his early fifty's sat talking to a man with shoulder length wavy hair. They stopped talking when they noticed them enter the door. "Oh you're here. Have a seat please Ms. Granger" the man with shoulder length wavy hair said. Mione sat in between Harry and Blaise as Draco sat on the other side of Harry while Neville sat on a separate chair from them.

"Mione, this is my godfather and Draco's uncle, Sirius Orion Black. He's here to help us out" Harry introduced the man with shoulder length wavy hair. "And this here" he gestured to the other man "is our solicitor, Tom Riddle Jr. He is the company's lawyer as well as our personal solicitor. No worries with regard to his loyalty, as he is not fond of Dumbledore" Harry continued as he noticed Hermione's hesitance upon knowing that he is the MPZ's lawyer. "And gentlemen, this is Hermione Jean Granger." After being done with the introductions, both men reached for Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it which made the lady blushed.

They went ahead and discussed the contract with regard to Hermione giving consent in being Harry's, Draco's and Blaise's exclusive lover wherein she will bear each a child. If in the event that she desires to share custody for the children, she will be allowed to do so provided that they will live in one house and will still use the father's surname. In return, she will be sent to school for her to finish her studies and start a career of her choice. She will be supported financially may it be for personal of financial causes. She will be given properties of her own but in the event that she will find another lover other than the three mentioned, all of the said benefits will be taken and no longer be provided.

They also agreed that the next few days, they will be leaving London and head to Prague wherein they will stay indefinitely until deem safe to return to London. Hermione's safety and privacy is also stated to be secured as well as her mother's. If in the event that word reaches the media regarding their set up, anyone who is responsible will be held liable.

When Sirius and Tom left, Harry looked at his lovers and said "Blaise kindly show Hermione where her room is. I need to go and see Mom; she's been bugging me lately." "Yeah, Aunt Lily can be sappy at times. We feel you love, after all the three of us don't have any siblings" Blaise replied with a chuckle. Draco paused for a while as he surveyed Hermione who is currently avoiding his gaze. "Hmm…how about we go shopping after you meet up with Aunt Lils? Mione could sure use a new wardrobe and a permanent makeover. So what do you say to that?" Hermione fidgeted in her seat as she bit her bottom lip upon hearing the blonde's suggestion. "Brilliant idea love, right Blaise?" Harry said as he hugged Draco from behind and kissed his cheek soundly. Blaise chuckled as he held his hand to help Hermione up and lead her to her room. "I better get going. I'll see in an hour. Just text me where we'll meet up" and with that, Harry kissed both his lovers chastely on the lips before heading out the front door.

They were silent on their way upstairs. It was Blaise who broke it first, "You're so quiet. Nervous?" Hermione smiled as they entered her room, "a bit…it's my first day with you guys…" she quietly said as she surveyed the room. The walls are a combination of French lilac paint with white strips in the middle while on the floor is a purple tufted carpet. A queen sized bed with metal frames in the middle adorned with white sheets and a matching duvet in the same shade as the walls as well as the pillows and on both sides of the bed are identical white nightstands with lamps on top. A white dresser with a purple cushioned stool on one side of the room can be found and a matching French lilac loveseat by the window. There is also a painting of a Cattleya orchid distributed in four frames on the wall by the header of the bed.

"Do you like your room?" Draco asked as he noticed her eyeing it. She nodded and looked at him smiling "It's beautiful and spacious for me. I like it. Thank you, even though I think this is too much you know" she said as she walked over to the window wherein a view of the street can be seen. "It isn't too much for you. After all, you deserve to be pampered. So how about we leave you here as you prepare to go shopping with us. We'll meet you downstairs." Blaise said as he pat her shoulders. "There's a matching en suite as well as a walk in cabinet that we will fill for you alright. So go freshen up. Just shout for us if you need anything" Draco said as he followed Blaise out the door.

Once alone, Hermione brought her things which consist of a backpack and a duffel bag into the walk in closet. She headed towards the en suite and took a look at it. Across the door is a sink enclosed in a purple and white cabinet with a mirror that reaches the ceiling. Different types of oils and hand wash soaps can be found within the drawers. Beside the sink is a white candle encased in a silver candle holder and a vase with Dahlias. Towards the left is an elevated bathtub with purple finishing, the walls enclosing it is painted in purple, pink and white stripes and with a niche containing aroma lavender candles. At the foot of the tub is another vase full of Dahlias. The walls are painted in purplish white and the floor is in pinkish white tiles. Towards the right is a dual flush toilet with a purple Chenille bathroom mat in front and the shower.

She took off her clothes, placed it in the hamper and went in the shower. Hermione relaxed as she felt the water drip around her body and then began to wash herself. After taking a shower, she stepped out and took a towel from the cabinet under the sink and gently dried herself. She quickly dressed in tight dark jeans and a white spaghetti strapped tank matched with a pair of flat white ballerina flats. She hurried down the stairs and found Blaise waiting in the sitting room.

When the dark skinned man noticed her descend from the stairs, he looked up and smiled at her "Draco went ahead. His mother called in and had him picked up while you were showering and will meet us with Harry. Shall we go?" he asked as he offered her his arm. She shook her head amused as she eyed the man. He was wearing a white polo shirt and cargo shorts with a pair of Converse. "What do you find amusing in me?...hmmm…" he teased as he caught her staring at him. Hermione chuckled "Your outfit…it sort of reminded me of the day we first met…let's go" she said as she took his arm and they stepped out of the front door.

Harry stopped by the Malfoy Residence in Chelsea to pick Draco up. He received a call from his lover saying that if it isn't too much of a hassle to drop by his parents' place and pick him up. Since the place is just blocks away from his parent's place, he went ahead to pick him up. As he knocked on the door, it was opened by Amycus the butler "Master Harry, the Lady and Young Master are waiting for you" he greeted as he led the green eyed man inside the house. Harry was met by Draco with a quick kiss on the lips and strode over to his mother "How are you doing Aunt Cissy?" he asked as he kissed her cheek and embraced her.

"I am well dear. How is your mother?" Narcissa Malfoy asked his son's lover. "She's the same. Sappy as ever" he replied with a chuckle. "Oh, but you must understand. Lily and I only have you and Draco and will always treat you with special care. You are all we have" she said as ruffled both men's hair. "Mother!" Draco screeched as he tried to fix his hair back. "I won't keep you for long. Now off you go, the both of you. I'll give Lily a visit and then maybe drop by the office to pry your fathers away from having their noses stuck up in papers" she said dismissingly as she led them to the door.

"What did Aunt Cissy want that she had to have you picked up at Grimmauld?" Harry asked Draco as they were driving. They informed Blaise to meet up with them at Starbucks on Oxford Street. The blonde looked at his lover intently "She seems to have an idea of what we're up to. How about you, what does Aunt Lil want to talk about?" "Same with yours, you know our mothers. They seem to be able to read whatever is running through our heads. It's a good thing Aunt Ara is not here or else we'll all go ballistic" Harry said in one go. They looked at each other and broke into fits of laughter.

They arrived just in time to see Hermione and Blaise sitting outside drinking coffee. Hermione saw them first and waved to them. Draco was wearing a light blue cotton shirt and jeans with a pair of topsiders as Harry was wearing a green shirt and denim shorts with a pair of Sanuk sandals. All three men surrounding her looked dashing even though in just casual wear. The only common thing among them is that they are all wearing a baseball cap and shades. She smiled as they led her through several shops. Eventually she grew tired and the number of bags they have increased from all of the shops they went in.

They were having their afternoon tea at Scoff and Banter when it happened. Hermione was on her way to the loo leaving Harry and Blaise when she was cornered. Draco was on his way back from the loo when he spotted them. "What are you doing here Hermione? Wasn't it clear enough that it's over?" the red headed man whose back was on Draco's harshly whispered to her. He grabbed her wrist and was pulling her towards the door when the blonde grabbed the red head's shoulder and spun him around. "Let go of her. You don't have any right to drag a woman like that in a public place. Don't you know that can be considered as violence to women?" he sneered as he tightened his grasp on the red head. Draco took a good look at the man before him, bright red hair with blue eyes with a fair amount of freckles. The man let go of Hermione's wrist with a huff and their gaze followed where he went.

"Who was that love? He seems to know you" Draco asked Hermione. "That is Ronald Weasley, my ex. And apparently the brother of the Ginny Weasley that Harry was talking about last night. It's a good thing you're wearing that cap and shades or else, he would've recognised you" Hermione informed him. They saw Ron seating at a table with a woman with a wavy dirty blonde hair. They seemed to be having a good time and she was unable to notice what had happened earlier. "Who's he with?" Draco asked Hermione curiously with one of his brows raised. She sighed "I don't want to talk about it at the moment, how about if we leave now?" "Uhm…sure, I'll just inform them. We'll meet you outside and I'll just grab your purse for you. It would be much easier for you not to be noticed by him again." Draco told her "Sure. Thanks Draco." And with that she headed for the door as Draco walked back towards their table.

"Let's go. Hermione's waiting for us outside" Draco informed Harry and Blaise in a low whisper as he approached their table. Both men raised their eyebrows as if silently asking him '_What's going on?_' "The red head git of an ex of hers is here who also happens to be the brother of your betrothed my dear Harry. So what do you say, we get those lazy bum of yours going and head somewhere else?" Draco bluntly told them in still in a low voice laced with sarcasm. Harry eyed the table that the blonde was indicating and had his brows furrowed. Since both he and Blaise were able to settle the bill while their other companions were freshening up, he gestured for them to leave. "What got you worked up?" Blaise asked Harry as they were walking out of the restaurant. "I just had a thought in mind. The girl that Ron was with is Lavender Brown. She is from a well off family meaning Dumbles is really after for his grandchildren to marry off wealthy people which he was not able to achieve with his daughters." Harry stated. "He really is that rotten. I wonder what happened between that guy and Mione. She seemed to be really upset and frustrated at the same time." Draco stated as he pulled out his iPhone and called Hermione.

They found her outside of Thornton's "Are you alright there sweetie?" Blaise asked her as they approached. She offered them a small smile and nodded. "Would you like to go home now?" Harry asked her. "Yeah, can we? I mean is it okay with you guys?" she asked and they all agreed. She rode with Blaise in his Porsche Cayman GT4 as Draco is with Harry in the Lamborghini. When they arrived in Grimmauld Place, Hermione went straight to her room leaving the three men in the seating room lounging in the couch. "I'll just go ahead and bring these bags up to her and prepare something for dinner then." Harry said as he got up and gathered the bags.

He knocked on Hermione's door but wasn't able to receive any response so he opened it and saw that she was standing by the window and staring outside. "Penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked softly as he dropped the bags by the foot of her bed. She looked back at him and smiled "It's nothing Harry. Thank you for bringing the bags up here. Also sorry for the trouble, I should've brought them up myself" "No big deal. What would you like for dinner?" "Anything…I'm not that picky you know." Hermione replied with a chuckle. "Alright, I'll fix us some dinner. Don't cooped up yourself too much in this room. There's a library downstairs if you want to read or you can watch the telly with Blaise and Draco if you wish." And with that, Harry left the door ajar as he went down the stairs.

Hermione changed into her cotton shorts and a loose shirt before she headed downstairs towards the library. That is where Draco found her to inform her that dinner is ready. They arrived at the dining area with a round table good for six people. Harry was seated beside Blaise as Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione beside Blaise and he sat on Harry's other side. Harry had prepared lasagne, double tomato bruschetta and apple walnut salad with cranberry vinaigrette for their meal "Wow, this is great! You a great cook you know" Hermione said after she took her first bite of the food placed on her plate. "He is indeed. That is why we try not to mess up with him whenever he is preparing the meal. Draco is also great in the kitchen" Blaise responded earning a blush from both his lovers.

"So what would you like to take up in college?" Harry asked Hermione while they were eating. "I was thinking of becoming either a surgeon who will later on be able to have my own practice or a lawyer perhaps" she said as she took another bite of her bruschetta. "That's great! We know you'll be good with whatever you want to do." Draco told her as he took a bite of his own food. All throughout dinner, Hermione was able to find out that Harry is taking up medicine which specializes in internal medicine while Draco is taking up pharmacy and Blaise is taking up law. All of them are going to the same university and will be transferring to Prague and study with her. As they finished their dinner with Eton mess for dessert. Hermione helped Draco clean up and offered to wash the dishes.

The following morning, Hermione was the first one to get up and decide to prepare breakfast for them. She managed to heat a kettle of water for tea while making the batter for pancakes. Just as she was in the middle of cooking the pancakes, Blaise arrived in the kitchen "Hmmm…smells good. What's for breakfast sweetie?" he asked. "Well, I'm cooking pancakes and then bacon and eggs. Coffee or tea?" Hermione replied. Blaise opted for coffee and was already seated while Hermione was arranging the table when Harry and Draco entered both just wearing their boxers. She blushed at the sight and stuttered "Uhm…w-would you l-like coffee or t-tea?" they both laughed at her antics. "Coffee will be fine for both of us." Harry said as they both pulled their chairs and sat. "Sorry. It's just that I'm not used of seeing half naked people walking around the house. Might as well get used to it seeing that I'll probably be stuck with you three for the rest of my life" Hermione mumbled as she took her seat. Breakfast went smoothly as they talked about their upcoming flight to Prague.

That day, Harry left to settle Hermione's travelling documents with Tom and Sirius as Draco went shopping for other stuff they would need. Blaise went to the university to process the transfer of their transcripts and will be back after lunch. Since she was alone in the house, she decided to clean up as it appears the need for it. Blaise found her napping on the chaise lounge by the library when he arrived. He nudged her awake "Hey, I brought you something" he said as he held a box of sweets for her. She thanked him and offered to prepare lunch for him. They had lunch and were relaxing by the garden at the back when Draco arrived with Harry. Draco kissed Hermione on the cheeks and then moved over to Blaise and kissed him on the lips before he handed several bags to Hermione "I've passed by some shops and thought they looked good on you" he said. She blushed and said "Thank you Draco" just as Harry kissed the top of her head and headed towards Blaise and kissed him as well. "Looks like our papers are all set. We leave the day after tomorrow." The raven haired man informed them.

"That fast? Wow! I just can't believe I'm leaving England that soon!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Harry which caused the man to be off guard. "Easy now sweetie, of course it's that fast. And you better believe it." Harry said as he tried to have the woman still from where she is standing. "You better pack your bags now dear. Harry bought you luggage that would actually have your new wardrobe fit." Draco said as he tried to suppress a chuckle at her excitement.

Their flight was scheduled at seven in the morning in a business class cabin of Swiss Airlines at the London City Airport. Sirius was already at Grimmauld Place at five in the morning having a cup of coffee with Hermione. She was up as early as three in the morning due to her pent up excitement about their flight. When her housemates got up, they simultaneously took a bath before they gathered their stuff towards the car. Sirius will be driving Harry and Draco to the airport in his car as Hermione is with Blaise; along with his personal driver, Peter who will be driving Blaise's car back to Grimmauld.

When they arrived at the airport, they waited for about half an hour to board their plane and said their goodbyes to Sirius with a promise of keeping in touch. As they were about to board the plane, Hermione took a good look around before taking a deep breath and entering the gates. Once she found her seat, Blaise helped her out with her hand carry luggage and gazed out the window before sitting. '_Maybe when I leave this place I could leave everything behind and maybe once I come back there will be no need to pick up the pieces I've left behind. Leaving would mean a fresh start and a new life for me. This is what I chose. I will stick with it, they seem to be good people and with the few days I've spent with them I can feel that they mean well. Even though I can't help but feel that I'm a just a vessel for their seeds, who knows maybe one day I might not just accept the path I've chosen but fully to fully enjoy, embrace and live it. After all, one must live life to the fullest. Carpe diem baby!_' She thought with a smile before drifting to sleep.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Too busy with work and my hormones are going haywire lately…again so sorry…_

**Warnings: Swearing, Pure Smut, Anal Sex, Rimming, Foursome, Yaoi/male to male, fem to male, multi partners…don't like don't read. You've been warned**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter and I do not profit with this story. This is something written based on something I read long time ago.**

**Switching**

**Chapter 3: New Start**

When they arrived in Prague, they headed straight to the house that was bought by Sirius for them in Devjice. It was a luxury villa that has a large living room with fireplace and dining area, a modern fully equipped kitchen, five bedrooms and four bathrooms. There is also an outdoor swimming pool and sauna with a garden full of different floras. Their rooms are situated on the second floor and they were informed by the caretaker that house cleaners will be coming over every other day and that the vehicles ordered for them will arrive the following day.

Sirius made sure to order cars that would not attract attention to them but would also show elegance therefore getting them a silver Jaguar XKR Convertible and a black Audi Q5. He said that if they wanted another one, they could go ahead and buy it out of their own trust funds since the aforementioned cars and house has been bought using his money and godfathers' of the other boys, namely Severus for Draco and Kingsley for Blaise. Although it didn't even make a dent into their bank accounts, they would still like for their godsons to learn to value everything they have and to work hard in order to achieve their goals. They were so pleased to find out that they would be having someone like Hermione Granger as a lover for their beloved godsons.

They spent their first month settling down. Hermione opted for the room painted in white and light blue with a queen sized four poster bed. Harry, Draco and Blaise shared the room painted in grey and a bed that will fit the three of them. The motif of their room is a mix of black and white hues and a balcony overlooking the gardens. They busied themselves in fixing their transfer to their new school and they also hired a tutor for Hermione to learn the ways of the elite. She spent her days learning different languages and cultures as required for her to keep up with her lovers while waiting for school term to start.

During the beginning of the term in their new school, they usually hang around each other. Harry, Draco and Hermione have shared classes since they are all enrolled in related courses. They meet up with Blaise during lunch and eat together. It has been a month since the term has started and they all agreed to have a night out to de-stress themselves from their loads.

They went to a high end pub somewhere in Prague and drank like there was no tomorrow. Every once in a while, Harry and Draco will dance with each other or with Blaise. Hermione does not wish to join them as according to her, she is not that good of a dancer and enjoys watching them grind with one another. When they deemed that they all had enough to drink, they decided to go home having Blaise behind the wheel and Hermione beside him while Harry and Draco ended up at the back groping and snogging the daylights out of each other.

Blaise helped Hermione out of the car while Harry was playfully running after Draco into the house. Hermione opted to go to the kitchen and got herself a glass of cold water before heading to her room. Harry was busy fumbling with the buttons of Draco's shirt as the blonde was lying on his back on the bed while sharing a passionate kiss when Blaise entered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to unbutton Harry's shirt as well. Both Harry and Draco shrugged off their shirts and threw it on the floor while Blaise was removing his own. Harry leaned down to capture the blonde's lips in another heated kiss as Blaise hugged him from behind leaving a trail of wet kisses from his shoulder to his back. The raven now has his lips trailing along the blonde's jaw as he strokes his sides leaving Draco moaning and writhing beneath him.

Blaise is now busy unbuckling Harry's belt and afterwards unbuttoning his pants while sucking along the junction of his neck and shoulders making the raven moan into Draco's neck. When the deed was done, the dark skinned man was now pulling Harry's pants and boxers down while the latter is busy toying with the blonde's hardened nub with his tongue. Harry stretched out his legs one after the other to make it easier for Blaise to remove his pants and boxers while his hands were busy with Draco's pants. Blaise then removed his own pants and was now crouched along the edge of the bed and spreading Harry's exposed cheeks.

When Harry was able to discard Draco's pants and boxers, he went back to kissing him on the lips while having his right hand playing with his nipples as his left arm was hooked around the blonde's neck pulling them closer to each other. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth as his back arched when he felt Blaise lick along his crack. His lips trailed from the blonde's mouth stopping on each of the hardened pink nubs before plunging his tongue into that pale bellybutton eliciting a mewl from Draco. Blaise was now busy licking Harry's puckered hole and holding his hips to keep him steady while the raven was keen on his task of going all the way down from the blonde's navel to his inner thighs, leaving a trail of love marks along the way.

Hermione was done with her nightly ritual of taking a shower and using all of the beauty regimens her lovers gave her when she remembered that Harry and Draco's wallets were in her purse. She took her robe and wore it on top of her black lace nighties (which was of course bought by her men) before she grabbed their wallets and strode over to their room. The door was closed and she knocked thrice only not to receive any answer therefore she took her freedom in opening the door, proceed to their bedroom and blushed upon hearing not only one person moaning but two.

She froze on her spot as she saw Blaise tongue-fucking Harry in the arse while the raven was busy giving the blonde a blowjob. Draco opened his eyes as he arched his back and moaned out loud when Harry hollowed his cheeks while sucking on him. Hermione gasped as she saw how deeply pleasured Draco is which caused to catch the blonde's attention and made him look at the woman's direction. Harry noticed that the blonde got distracted and followed his gaze and soon Blaise noticed it as well.

Hermione noticed that all three of them were now looking at her and stuttered "Uhm…I j-just came h-here to g-give these b-back…uhm I didn't mean t-to interrupt…I'll j-just leave them here and go" she placed the wallets by the couch near her. As she was about to turn to go, Blaise caught up with her and spun her around to catch her lips in a breath taking kiss. He slowly removed her robe without letting go of the kiss as he stirred her towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed she gasped only to give access to Blaise's tongue. She moaned into the kiss as she is being undressed while lying on her back beside Draco.

The blonde is now writhing and moaning as Harry is still giving him a blowjob while gently circling his index finger on his puckered hole which is now slick due to a mix of saliva and pre-cum. The raven was able to get his finger thru the tight ring of muscles slowly making the blonde squirm more. He plunged his finger in and out of the hole for quite some time while still sucking him and after a while he added another digit and made a scissoring movement while pulling and pushing, making sure to hit that spot every once in a while. Harry grinned and purred when Draco squeaked when he brushed that sensitive bundle of nerve in him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was now sprawled across the bed beside Draco. Her legs were spread wide apart with Blaise in between them, leaning down and tonguing her pinkish bundle of nub while his middle finger goes in and out of her. She was as debauched as the blonde was, both of them either moaning simultaneously or together.

Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco just in time for Blaise to do the same with Hermione. They both kneeled in front of their partners and lined their cocks to their entrance. Draco bit his lip as he felt Harry entered him while Hermione groaned and winced as she felt Blaise go in her. Once Harry was settled, he waited for Draco to nod for him to start moving. Hermione had her fingers gripping Blaise's shoulders tightly "Please…be gentle and slow…t-this is my f-first" she managed to whisper as the dark skinned man goes deeper into her. She felt her hymen ripped as Blaise distracted her with a passionate kiss.

Harry was now pounding into the blonde who was now busy moaning and calling out his name whenever the raven hits that spot which makes him see stars. On the other hand, Blaise was now going faster and deeper into Hermione causing her to fist her hands against the sheets and scream with pleasure every now and then. "Damn Mione! You are so hot and so wet" Blaise said before he leaned down to suck on her nipple and play with the other with his fingers only to have her moan even more and to reach another orgasm.

Harry and Blaise reached their orgasm and spurted their seeds into their partners just in time for Draco to have his between their abdomens. Still catching their breath from their high, Harry pulled out of Draco and lied down between the blonde and Hermione as Blaise lied on top of Hermione before pulling out and lying on her side. Once their breathing has normalized, Harry looked at Hermione and motioned for her to get up. With a confused look, Hermione complied and Harry reached for her wrist and pulled her on top of him.

She gasped out as she was positioned on top of Harry, straddling him with both her legs on his sides. Hermione moaned out when she felt Harry's member poking her still wet quim, seeking entrance. Harry held her on her hips and lifted her a bit and bucked up towards her only to plunge slowly into her. "Oh Haaarry" Hermione drawled out as she felt him enter her depths in one thrust. "Ride me Mione." Harry breathed out as he guided her hips, up and down, up and down, up and down.

Upon seeing this, Draco leaned on his elbows before he moved to sit up and reach for Hermione's breast and started to massage it making him lean forward and capture her lips in a searing kiss. As the blonde leans forward to intensify their snogging and to be closer to her, he was on his knees when he felt Blaise kissing his back as he massages his butt cheeks.

In one swift thrust, Blaise was buried deep within Draco as the blonde is still in lip lock with Hermione who is riding Harry faster than before. All four of them moaning and panting, Harry moved to pump Draco's hard rock cock eliciting a whimper from the blonde who moved his lips along Hermione's jawline. Down and down his lips went until he latched into one of her nipples making her cry out from pleasure and have her fingers hold onto those blond locks of his. Draco was now on his hands and knees as he continued to suck Hermione's breast and have Blaise pump into him roughly while Hermione is moaning louder and louder as she reached another orgasm. She was riding Harry wildly and clamped on his cock when she had her orgasm that made Harry follow her after a few thrusts. Draco and Blaise both reached their climax at the same time, the blonde spurting his seed onto Harry's hands and Blaise's into his clenching hole.

Draco fell across Harry, having his head land on his stomach making Harry reach for him and have his cum free hand stroke his hair. He brought his cum stained hand to his mouth and licked it clean while Draco was staring at him with a blush. Hermione was still panting and moved to Harry's side making the raven whine from the loss of the tight heat around his now limp member. Blaise was now lying on Harry's other side with Draco's legs stretched on top of his legs, moving closer to the raven as he leaned in for a kiss.

After a very passionate kiss with Harry, Blaise moved to brush off stray strands of hair from the blonde's angelic face and is now fast asleep on Harry's stomach. He got off the bed and walked over to give Hermione a chaste kiss as well as to kiss Draco's cheek before strutting off towards their en suite to get three damp washcloths.

When he got back to the bed, he found his three partners already fast asleep. He moved to clean them each with a separate washcloth before going back to their en suite and have a hot shower. Harry was in between Draco and Hermione, so he opted to sleep on Draco's other side since it's either Harry or Draco who is usually in the middle when they sleep. He pulled the cover on top of them and snuggled to the blonde before sleep took him over.

*0*0*0*

It has been more than a month since their night full of pleasure. They have become closer and more intimate with each other. Once in a while they would all fall asleep in one bed either in the men's room or Hermione's room. Harry was preparing breakfast that morning when Blaise and Hermione entered the kitchen. The night before, Blaise spent the night in her room while Harry slept with Draco.

They usually have their meal there at this time of the day for it to be much easier for them to clean up afterwards. The newly arrived pair sat on their usual seats as Harry went upstairs to wake Draco. "Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up or we'll be late." The raven purred at Draco's ears. The blonde stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to look into those emerald green eyes. He stretched his arms out before wrapping them around Harry's neck and pulling him in for a morning kiss. "Morning sunshine, now move that butt before Mione comes up here screaming like a banshee to get your arse moving" Harry greeted him as he nuzzled his nose against Draco's neck which earned him a giggle.

Blaise was snogging the daylights out of Hermione while groping her when Draco and Harry entered the kitchen. "Hmmm…breakfast seems hot" Draco said in an amused tone which caused Hermione to look at their direction and smile at them while Blaise continues to ravish her cheek with a sloppy kiss. The blonde moved towards Blaise and hugged him from behind then kissing the top of his head before moving towards his seat beside Harry.

While they were cleaning up, Blaise was on his way up to take a shower when Hermione dashed for the sink and threw up. Draco approached her and stroked her back "Hey, are you okay? You've been throwing up since the other day. That's not normal you know" he said worriedly with his brows furrowed. Harry and Blaise gathered around them as well "You should go see a doctor. I can take you if you like since I have a free period this morning before lunch. You and Draco go to your classes and I'll see to it that she gets medical attention." Blaise said as he looked at his lovers. They all agreed and went on their way to prepare themselves.

Blaise took the Audi to drive Hermione to the doctor. He accompanied her all throughout the check up and laboratory examinations. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco took the Jaguar and drove off to the university and went to their classes. They managed to speak to Hermione's professors informing them that she is not feeling well and went to see a doctor, same with Blaise's. They were not able to see them for the whole day at the university so they opted to get food on the way.

When they arrived at home, they found Hermione sleeping in her room while Blaise was in their room waiting for them. Draco approached him first as he kissed his lips while he sat on his lap "So what's wrong with our princess?" he asked as he nuzzled his neck. Harry chuckled at the sight before him and walked towards them. As he approached, Blaise wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist as the other is already wrapped around Draco. "Yeah, what happened?" Harry asked after kissing Blaise.

Blaise pulled them even closer causing Harry to squeal as he fell towards Blaise and Draco pushing them towards the bed. "Well, this calls for celebratory sex for us as we are going to be fathers soon" he said before he ravished Harry's lips with a kiss. The raven haired responded to the kiss, ensuing tongues battling for dominance which the dark skinned man won. The blonde then stood up and went behind Harry and started to undress the said raven.

After a short while, all three of them are naked and Harry is at the middle of his two lovers. Draco on all fours on the bed as Harry is pounding into him from behind while Blaise was positioned behind the raven haired and pounding into him as well. The room was later on filled with moans, whimpers and panting of breaths. After they had their completion, they fell towards the bed which ended in Draco being sandwiched between Harry and Blaise and soon sleep overtook them.

The following morning is a Saturday; Draco was the first to get up and was on his way to the kitchen to fix breakfast when he heard Hermione retching in her own toilet. He went towards her room, knocked and then entered. He found her sitting beside the toilet and was still throwing up; he knelt beside her and held her hair while he stroked her back. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and Draco helped her to get up. She rinsed her mouth and washed her face before she took the towel placed beside the sink and wiped her face. "Thanks Draco" Hermione managed to say with a small smile as she turned to face him. "No worries, congratulations by the way. Come on, I'll help you back to your bed. You just lie down and I'll prepare breakfast. Any requests?" Draco told her as he guided her back to the bed. She smiled and said "I'll just have ham and egg sandwich and perhaps a glass of orange juice will do. Thanks love." Draco leaned down and kissed her lips before he tucked her back to bed "No problem babe. Just rest there okay. I'll be back with your sandwich and juice" and with that he stepped out of the door and gently closed it.

Draco heated the kettle first before preparing Hermione's breakfast. Once he was done, he placed it on a tray and brought it to her room. She was asleep when he entered so he left it on her bedside table and went back to the kitchen. He prepared a full English breakfast and was setting up the table by the terrace when Blaise entered. The newly arrived man went behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist before planting a kiss between his neck and ears "Morning sexy" he drawled in Draco's ears. The blonde giggled and said "Morning handsome, why don't you help me set up the table outside so we can have breakfast there." Blaise nuzzled his hair "Alright, I'll go set up the table. You go and wake Harry and Hermione up so we can have breakfast together." The blonde turned around to face Blaise without stepping out of his embrace "I don't think we should wake Mione up. She was retching when I woke up and I had a tray of breakfast by her bedside table already. We should let her rest for today." Blaise nodded and let Draco go and get Harry.

They were half-way thru their meal when Harry spoke "Do you have any idea whose it is?" he asked as he took another bite of his food. Draco looked up from his plate "Certainly it is either you or Blaise only. We haven't gotten an further than kissing and groping." he said with a chuckle. Blaise shook his head lightly and smiled at them "We would be able to find out as soon as they have a DNA sample from the potential father and of Mione's of course" he informed Draco and Harry. Harry hummed in response "That's good to know." He also said before continuing his breakfast. Blaise looked at Draco meaningfully but the blonde just shrugged his shoulders off.

*0*0*0*

_Back in London_

Lucius and James were having tea at the office. "Do you have any idea about their plan?" James asked his colleague. "I've been picking up clues off my own. I bet a thousand that our wives and even Arabella are aware of this conspiracy." Lucius replied as he placed his cup back. James was busy playing with his pen and in deep thought "There is much to their friendship, don't you think? And I could feel that they are so against Albus' proposal regarding his granddaughters isn't it?" the raven haired man looked his friend in the eye. The blonde sighed "I have nothing against it though if it was more than friendship but how about grandchildren James? I myself would definitely want to see Draco's little spawn playing about at the Manor. Even Lily would love to have one of your own. Adoption is not really an option." He said exasperatedly. James sighed as well "I understand of course" he started and then whispered "But this is not the place to discuss this matter. I believe we are being watched and listened into. I do not like what I am suspecting but we best be on our way home and discuss it there" and finished his tea.

As they were fixing their stuff and preparing to leave, Albus Dumbledore stood outside the office door and was smiling to himself _It seems that I will be getting what I want if they are indeed after grandchildren. My very own granddaughters are capable of recreating and that would indeed gain me more than what I could really imagined._ And with that he shook his head slightly and chuckled to himself unaware that he was being watched.

At Malfoy Manor, the three lovable ladies of MPZ Holdings were busy catching up with each other. Lily Potter, the red headed woman whom Harry have inherited his emerald green eyes from. Narcissa Malfoy, the blonde haired blue eyed woman whose snarky attitude added a spice in Draco's personality and who also happens to be Sirius Black's maternal cousin. The last would be Arabella Zabini, an olive skinned woman with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes whom Blaise had inherited.

"It has been awhile, how do you think they're faring?" Lily asked as she sipped her tea. Blue and brown eyes looked at her "Oh you worry too much Lily. They're grown men and I'm sure that girl would look after them just fine. Or they would not have her there with them." Arabella replied with a knowing look but a gentle smile. "And of course, Sirius would have informed us already if there is something wrong." Narcissa added.

"I still can't believe how were you able to have him confide of our boys' whereabouts." Lily said with a chuckle. "It's nice to know that my death threatening skills haven't faded yet." Narcissa answered with a laugh. "Do you reckon your husbands' awareness of their…you know. I don't mind if you must know." Arabella opened up the topic that they have all dreaded. Both Lily and Narcissa sighed "I know. It felt unusual at first, but if that is what will make them happy then so be it. You both know that I've treated both your boys as my own so there will be nothing different about that as long as they will not hurt each other in any way." The red haired woman answered. "I have a feeling that they are having clues of their own but I don't want to jump to conclusions. It's best we let them figure out themselves and if they would be curious enough, you know that they will come to us" Narcissa supplied.

_TBC_


End file.
